<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful by WhenInDoubtSleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212848">Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep'>WhenInDoubtSleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Andrew Minyard, Explicit Consent, Hurts So Good, I love them so much, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-The King's Men, Praise, Praise Kink, Professional Exy Player Andrew Minyard, Professional Exy Player Neil Josten, Rimming, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Top Neil Josten, Worship, but only kind of, this is really soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil hates that no one has ever tried to make Andrew feel beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I want to try something new,” he says, and this clearly gets Andrew’s attention. His eyes narrow just barely, and Neil traces his cheekbone with his thumb.<br/>“Oh?” is all Andrew says in reply, and Neil nods, more sure of himself.<br/>“I want to touch you,” Neil says, and Andrew’s eyebrows knit together. He pinches Neil’s hip.<br/>“That’s not new,” Andrew says, and Neil just shakes his head, peppering Andrew’s jaw with quick pecks.<br/>"No, I want to touch you. All of you. Everywhere.”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really soft. I was sad about the lack of body worship fics, so here's Neil giving his favorite person some extra affection.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late afternoon filters through their bedroom window, leaving splotches of direct sunlight (one of which Sir has claimed as her own). Andrew lays in bed, glasses crooked with a book in his left hand. Neil watches him from the doorway, leaning casually against its frame. </p><p>It was their offseason and Neil had left to go running in the crisp Denver heat. It was nothing like the sweltering, thick warmth of South Carolina. Andrew raises his eyebrows in silent question but doesn’t pull his eyes from the page. Neil smiles, a soft secret expression too genuine to share with anyone who isn’t Andrew. </p><p>“Take a shower. And stop looking at me like that,” Andrew says, eyebrows dropping back to neutral. He turns the page. Sir looks up at Neil from her spot in the sun. </p><p>“Looking at you like what?” Neli counters and Andrew snorts, finally making eye contact with his younger partner. He doesn’t reply, but Neil softens under his unflinching gaze. Where most people see ice, Neil feels warmth, a harsh kind of kindness. He thrives there. </p><p>Neil closes the bathroom door behind him and makes quick work of cleaning himself up before getting out of the shower, drying off lazily and tying the towel around hs waist. </p><p>When he returns to their bedroom, he notices Andrew still. Neil walks over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of briefs and pulling them on under the towel, letting it fall away. He can still see Andrew out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>“Staring,” he says. Andrew creases the corner of his page, setting the book on the bedside table. He watches Neil carefully, and Neil, as oblivious as he often is, can read Andrew easily. </p><p>He walks over, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Andrew makes a quiet noise that Neil knows to read as contentment. Neil swallows thickly before reaching out to touch Andrew’s cheek. </p><p>Andrew tilts into the touch, his face still impassive. It has taken them a long time to get here. Neil had graduated six years earlier, and it had taken them four seasons to end up on the same team, the Denver Switchbacks. They had gone from angry young men to slightly less angry men. But they’re better at communicating now, and they can touch more liberally without needing explicit verbal consent. </p><p>Neil has become an expert at reading Andrew’s mood. He can tell when they wake up whether or not the day is good enough for casual touches without asking. Neil leans in, not hesitating before pressing a chaste kiss to Andrew’s lips. </p><p>“What are you reading?” Neil asks casually, and Andrew glances towards his book. His jaw twitches. </p><p>“Dostoyevsky in the original Russian,” he says, and Neil hums leaning in again and pressing a couple of kisses to Andrew’s jaw. Andrew sighs, closing his eyes and shifting closer to Neil. </p><p>“How is it?” Neil questions then between the kisses he places on Andrew’s neck. Each kiss is leisurely, devoid of heat. </p><p>“Do you care?” Andrew asks, and Neil nods, smiling. He pulls back to let is eyes wander across Andrew’s face. </p><p>“Of course I care,” he says, and Andrew rolls his eyes, one hand moving to the back of Neil’s neck. He pulls him in more forcefully, connecting their lips again. </p><p>Andrew’s kiss is harder, more insistent and Neil shuffles closer, holding onto Andrew’s bicep while Andrew’s tongue swipes across Neil’s bottom lip.</p><p>Neil pulls back, dipping back down to press a sure kiss to the corner of Andrew’s lips when he tenses up. </p><p>“Where can I touch you?” Neil asks. Andrew thinks for a moment before responding, his grip tightening minutely against the Neil’s skin. </p><p>“Everywhere,” he says, and Neil stares at him with wide eyes. These days, Neil’s favorite days, have been happening more often lately. Neil basks in the trust they’ve built, knowing that Andrew is comfortable enough to let Neil hold any of him, all of him. </p><p>“Get that stupid look off of your face, Josten,” Andrew says, and Neil moves closer, throwing a leg over Andrew’s thighs, straddling him. </p><p>“What look. This is how I always look at you,” Neil argues, not giving Andrew a chance to respond before he kisses him deeply. Andrew’s hands rest on Neil’s hips, and Neil hums gratefully. </p><p>As they kiss, Neil can’t help but be in awe of the man underneath him. <em> I’m holding the most beautiful man in the world </em>. And as soon as the thought has entered his head, he can’t think about anything else. </p><p>He kisses Andrew harder, pressing into him. He can feel Andrew smirk. He pulls back to look at him. </p><p>“What?” Andrew asks, and Neil shakes his head, trying to gather his thoughts. </p><p>“I want to try something new,” he says, and this clearly gets Andrew’s attention. His eyes narrow just barely, and Neil traces his cheekbone with his thumb. </p><p>“Oh?” is all Andrew says in reply, and Neil nods, more sure of himself. </p><p>“I want to touch you,” Neil says, and Andrew’s eyebrows knit together. He pinches Neil’s hip. </p><p>“That’s not new,” Andrew says, and Neil just shakes his head, peppering Andrew’s jaw with quick pecks. </p><p>"No, I want to<em> touch </em>you. All of you. Everywhere,” he says, and Andrew sucks in a breath, his face not changing. Neil watches him think it over before Andrew nods once. </p><p>Neil beams, pressing a gentle kiss to Andrew’s cheek before planting a hand in the center of his chest and pushing him down softly until Andrew is laying down. </p><p>Neil drinks Andrew in with hungry eyes, mapping out the dips and valleys of his frame. When Andrew tries to say something, Neil hushes him. </p><p>“Shut up,” he says, and although there’s no heat in his words, Andrew Complies. </p><p>Neil isn’t sure where to start. He decides to start easy and dips down to press a kiss to Andrew’s forehead. That was familiar, safe. Andrew let his eyes flutter closed, and Neil took the opportunity to press a kiss to each of his eyelids. </p><p>He smooths his fingers across Andrew’s browbones, and he traces the circles under his eyes. He presses kisses to each of Andrew’s cheeks and then kisses him languidly before pulling back and smiling. </p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Andrew says, but he pulls his shirt off, tossing it aside.  </p><p>Neil dives back down, latching onto Andrew’s neck. Andrew barely chokes off his moan, shivering. Neil bites down, and Andrew hisses, a hand firmly clutching at the strands of Neil’s hair. </p><p>“Junkie-”</p><p>“You love my neck fetish,” Neil says, licking over the red mark where a bruise will settle later, “It’s one of your favorite things about me, and you can’t deny it.” </p><p>Andrew shakes his head and Neil dips back down, pressing a chaste kiss to Andrew’s sternum. With his scarred hands, he traces Andrew’s collarbones, the thick muscles of his shoulders, each one of his ribs. </p><p>Andrew watches him, petting at his hair every so often. Neil moves off of him, slipping lower until his face is right in front of Andrew’s stomach. </p><p>Neil loves Andrew’s stomach. It’s secretly one of Neil’s favorite parts of Andrew. He’s strong, thick abs covered with a thin layer of fat (from all of the ice cream, no doubt). And where Kevin would maybe see failure, Neil sees soft skin and a safe place to lay his head. He kisses right above Andrew’s bellybutton, before nuzzling his nose against the skin.</p><p>“Can I mark you?” he asks, and Andrew lets out a soft huff of breath- an Andrew laugh. </p><p>“You already did, neck fetish,” and Neil laughs, nipping at the skin of Andrew’s stomach </p><p>“Here,” he says, and at Andrews’s whispered assurance, Neil sucks on Andrew’s pale skin, rolling his teeth and raising his eyebrows at Andrews quiet hiss. Neil pulls back to examine the pink skin, pressing a kiss there again before looking up at him. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” he says, and Andrew frowns. He doesn’t typically deal with compliments well. </p><p>“Josten-”</p><p>“I’m serious, Andrew. You’re stunning,” and Andrew hears the words Neil won’t say. </p><p>
  <em> I love you. I love your skin. Thank you for trusting me. </em>
</p><p>Instead of saying anything, Andrew gestures for Neil to continue, and he nods slowly, scooting lower and tracing Andrew’s hipbones with his thumbs. He smiles, pressing a reverent kiss to each of them. He pulls Andrew’s shorts and boxers down, dumping them unceremoniously off the side of the bed. </p><p>Andrew’s half-hard and Neil hesitates for a moment before deciding instead to keep kissing the expanse of Andrew’s skin, placing a trail of kisses down Andrew’s left thigh, nipping at the soft flesh inside his right. </p><p>He can hear Andrew’s breathing pick up but he just sinks lower, tracing the strong muscles of his legs, massaging his calves. </p><p>When he looks up, Andrew is staring at him with a relaxed expression, eyes slightly hooded. Neil presses a kiss to the top of each foot before moving up, sitting beside Andrew’s waist. He takes Andrew’s hand gingerly, kissing his palm. </p><p>Andrew doesn’t wear his armbands around the house on good days, but Neil moves slowly, trying not to startle his lover. He kisses each of Andrew’s finger before taking both his middle and index fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sinking lower. Andrew shivers and Neil winks at him before pulling back. </p><p>Andrew grimaces and wipes his fingers on their duvet. Neil chuckles, pulling his arm back over. </p><p>He stares Andrew in the eye as he presses a reverent kiss to Andrew’s wrist. Andrew goes still, and Neil pauses, pulling back. </p><p>“Is this-”</p><p>“Don’t stop,” Andrew’s voice is slightly hoarse, but Neil nods, tracing the thin white lines that mark Andrew’s forearms. He traces each line before kissing it, nuzzling at the crook of Andrew’s elbow when he gets there. </p><p>“Why…” Andrew is speechless which doesn’t happen often. </p><p>“I’ll never be happy about the battles you’ve fought and the pain you’ve experienced. But you survived long enough to change my life. You’re beautiful. All of you, even these,” Neil says, trying to explain. </p><p>Andrew’s eyes fall closed and Neil sucks another bruise onto his upper-arm, tracing the muscle of Andrew's biceps. </p><p>“So strong,” Neil muses, and Andrew shakes his head, opening his left eye, “turn over?” he requests, and Andrew swallows thickly, “unless that’s a no,” he says, moving to pull away. Andrew circles Niel’s wrist with a firm grip. He stares for another minute before flipping over. </p><p>“It’s still a yes, Junkie,” he says, and Neil smiles, “Just let me know if you’re going to do anything that might startle me,” he adds, and Neil nods. </p><p>He makes his way down Andrew’s back with the same reverence he had given his front. And when he reaches the swell of Andrew’s ass, he skips over it much as he had with his dick. He takes his time with the backs of Andrew’s legs, massaging and kissing before his hands move back up, resting right at the top of Andrew’s thighs.</p><p>“Yes or No?” he asks, and Andrew looks back at him over his shoulder. </p><p>“Yes,” he says, and Neil kisses the meat of Andrew’s ass before spreading his cheeks. He hears the small intake of breath that Andrew takes, and he smiles before dipping down and pressing a kiss over Andrew’s hole. </p><p>Andrew pushes his hips up a tiny bit, and Neil chuckles, massaging his cheeks. </p><p>“Eager,” he says, and Andrew huffs indignantly, his hips stilling, “No, I like it. I like to know that <em> you </em>like it,” he says, and when Andrew mutters something near-silent into his arm, Neil settles back in. </p><p>He hadn’t expected to enjoy rimming as much as he does. But after Andrew had done it to him a few times, he wanted to see if the blonde would fall apart underneath his tongue. Turns out, he does. </p><p>“Let me hear you?” he asks before laving his tongue over Andrew’s entrance. Andrew sucks in a breath and Neil smiles. </p><p>Andrew isn’t loud, but just like his expressions, there’s a lot there if you know what to pay attention to. Neil loves the sharp breaths, hisses, and quiet hums. </p><p>Neil spends a few minutes getting Andrew riled up, face buried between his cheeks. And when he pulls back, Andrew lets out a soft whine. </p><p>“Beautiful,” Neil says again, and Andrew glares up at him. </p><p>“Shut up or I’ll cut you,” it isn’t really a threat, and Andrew’s voice is raspy. </p><p>“No, you won’t. You like me too much,” he argues, tapping the small of Andrew’s back. </p><p>“I hate you,” he argues, and Neil nods, leaning in to kiss his temple. </p><p>“I know, but you still like me too much,” he teases, “flip over.”</p><p>Andrew flips over, and Neil moves in to kiss him again. Andrew’s fingers tangle in Neil’s hairs, and he holds him close, kissing him with an intensity that Neil only dares describe as desperation in his own head. </p><p>“What do you want?” Neil whispers between kisses. Andrew kisses down the column of Neil’s neck, “Andrew, what do you want?” </p><p>“I don’t care, Junkie,” he says, breath tickling the skin below Neil’s ear. </p><p>“This is about you. Tell me what you want or I’ll just keep teasing you,” Neil counters, and Andrew bites the juncture of his neck and shoulder harshly, lips twitching at the keening sound that escapes Neil’s lips. </p><p>“Fuck me,” Andrew says then, legs falling apart. Neil moans softly, turning to fish for a condom and lube. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Neil says again, lubing up two of his fingers, circling over Andrew’s hole. </p><p>“You know other words, Junkie. Use them,” he says, and a slow, conspiratorial smile spreads across Neil’s face. </p><p>“You’re gorgeous. Stunning. The most incredible human being I’ve ever met,” he begins, pushing one finger into Andrew slowly, “You’re so good to me. And as much as it would kill you for anyone else to know, you’re <em> good </em>,” he says, “Andrew, I-”</p><p>“Don’t,” he says sharply, shaking his head, “I know. We know. You don’t have to say it.” </p><p>“But I want to say it, Andrew. I know I don’t have to, but-”</p><p>“<em> No </em>. I’m not ready to hear it, Neil,” he says, and Neil crooks his finger, appreciating the way Andrew’s eyelids flutter for a millisecond. </p><p>“Okay,” he says, dipping to press a kiss to the head of Andrew’s cock. Andrew’s hips push up, and Neil smiles. </p><p>“Another finger, Josten. Hurry the fuck up,” he says, and Neil laughs before pushing a second finger inside of Andrew and wrapping his lips around the head of Andrew’s leaking cock. He hums around him, bobbing his head while he scissors his fingers. </p><p>He pushes in a third finger, fucking Andrew gently on his fingers, crooking his fingers every few thrusts, and Andrew reaches down to pull at Niel’s hair, letting out a stuttering breath when Neil pulls off his cock. </p><p>“C’mon, Neil. Stop torturing me,” he says, and Neil pulls his fingers out, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Andrew’s lips. </p><p>“Mmm, sorry. Just getting lost in you,” Neil says, and Andrew pretends to gag, swatting the back of Neil’s head. </p><p>“How about you just get inside me,” Andrew says then, and his voice is a bit shaky. </p><p>Neil rips open the condom wrapper with his teeth before sliding it on and adding some more lube. </p><p>“Let me know if I’m-”</p><p>“Neil. You know I’ll let you know if anything is wrong. Will you just-” he lets out a soft <em> oh </em>as Neil’s cockhead breaches his entrance. His eyes close, and his head tips back. </p><p>“God, you’re so gorgeous,” he says, and Andrew looks at him with lidded eyes. </p><p>“Not god, but thanks, sweetheart,” he says, and Neil’s cheeks flush a violent pink. They don’t often call each other terms of endearment. </p><p>“Mmm, you feel good,” Neil says in lieu of a response, pushing in slowly until their hips are flush together. </p><p>“You don’t feel too bad yourself,” Andrew says, “But I’ve had better,” he adds, lips twitching. Neil rolls his eyes, pulling a few inches out and pushing their hips back together. </p><p>“No, you haven’t,” Neil says, and they both know it’s true. Andrew keeps talking anyway. </p><p>“This one time, Kevin-”</p><p>“You’ve <em> never </em>fucked Kevin. Shut up. Stop talking about Kevin when my dick is in your ass,” Neil says, eyes narrowing. </p><p>Andrew grins wickedly, “I wouldn’t talk about Kevin if you would just-”</p><p>Neil pulls almost all the way back before pushing inside again and Andrew bites his bottom lip, eyes closing again. </p><p>“Shut you up?” Neil counters and Andrew flips him off. </p><p>They’re both quiet after that. Neil fucks into Andrew in slow, deep strokes, and Andrew stares up at him with a soft expression. </p><p>Neil shifts Andrew’s knees up farther and grins when Andrew lets out a soft moan. </p><p>“There it is,” Neil says, and Andrew chuckles, “Don’t make fun of me! I haven’t had as much experience topping as you have,” Neil argues, and Andrew shakes his head. </p><p>“I didn’t-mmm. I didn’t say anything. Stop being insecure,” Andrew says, taking his cock in his hand. </p><p>Neil swats his hand away, wrapping his own calloused hand around Andrew and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Andrew arches his back. </p><p>“Kiss me,” Andrew says, and Neil smiles, leaning in to capture Andrew’s swollen lips in another kiss. The act nearly folds Andrew in half, but he just wraps his legs around Neil’s middle, crossing his ankles. </p><p>Neil fucks him harder, hips snapping against Andrew’s. </p><p>“Neil,” Andrew warns against his lips, and Neil smiles, nodding. </p><p>“Let go for me, baby,” he whispers, dropping down to suck at Andrew’s neck. A few thrusts later, Andrew is coming on his stomach, going still underneath Neil. </p><p>Neil pulls out, taking off the condom, and leaning in to keep kissing Andrew. </p><p>“Mine,” Andrew whispers, reaching down to Jerk Neil off at a breakneck pace. Neil groans into their kiss, following Andrew over the edge a minute later, their come mixing on Andrew’s soft stomach. </p><p>Neil plops down gracelessly beside him and Andrew grimaces. </p><p>“You couldn’t have left the condom on?” Andrew complains, and Neil laughs, leaning down to lick a stripe across Andrew’s stomach, swallowing and licking his lips. </p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Andrew chides, tangling their fingers together. </p><p>“You love it,” Neil teases, squeezing his hand. And Andrew nods. </p><p>“Yeah, I do,” he admits, and Neil goes still, eyes widening, “Don’t make it a big deal, Josten.”</p><p>Neil peppers his shoulder with kisses before getting up and disappearing into their bathroom to wet a washcloth. He pads back to the bedroom, cleaning Andrew up and tossing the towel into their hamper before getting back on the bed, pulling Andrew to his chest. </p><p>“What inspired that?” Andrew asks after a few minutes, drawing random shapes onto Neil’s bare back. </p><p>“No one ever told you how beautiful you are. You deserve better,” Neil says, and Andrew frowns, tracing the scar on Neil’s right cheek. </p><p>“You didn’t have to,” he argues, and Neil nods. </p><p>“I know that. But I <em> wanted </em>to. I want you to know how much… I’ve never… I…” Neil doesn’t know how to explain the ways that Andrew calms the fire inside his chest. </p><p>“Thank you,” Andrew says, kissing Neil’s cheek, “Baby is new,” he adds, and Neil hides his blush by squirming down and pressing his face against Andrew’s neck. </p><p>The sun has started to set and the two men lay in their bed wrapped around each other. It’s been over a decade since they began their nothing, and Andrew would tear the world apart for Neil Josten. </p><p>It’s been ten years of hard-won battles and broken nights, but they lay here in the golden rays just before nighttime. They lay here and think about the years ahead of them. They think about their temporary forever and the ways that they’re the luckiest men in the world to have each other. </p><p>And if Andrew spends the next half hour whispering sweet words into his Junkie’s hair, no one has to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make my day. Let me know if you like it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>